Oops
by yooso
Summary: IY and Kagome are scientists who were paired together to do a genetic experiment. Only problem they hate each other and now something has gone wrong and their experiment has landed them with two teenage girls with unusual powers. AU.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
A/N Ok so this is my second fic. Personally I like it better because it's funnier and less serious. But Four Souls of a Sacred Jewel is good too. Well I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
Prologue  
  
Geno Corp (ok stupid name but you will all live) is a big building devoted soully to genetic research. It has some of the top genetic scientists in the world working there. They work on curing genetic disorders and improving some human genes.  
  
Sango walked into the lounge and saw her best friend Kagome lying out on the couch resting. "What are you doing in here so early Kagome?"  
  
"Oh hey Sango. I'm just enjoying my last few minutes free of Inuyasha."  
  
"So he's late again?" Kagome nodded. "Why do you hate him so much any way?"  
  
"He has no idea how to act around people. He is so arrogant and rude you can't tell he's a genius from a rich family." The two friends heard a loud bang and looked into the hall. Inuyasha ran in knocking people over as he went. He checked in and went down the hall still at a break neck speed.  
  
" Well I suppose we should get to work. See you later Kag." Sango walked off leaving Kagome to follow the direction Inuyasha took.  
  
She walked into the lab and saw him already at the computer. "So is everything good with yours?"  
  
"Yup and yours is good too, but if you don't give her more oxygen she'll die."  
  
Kagome walked over to a large test tube. Inside was a girl. She was one of the experiments. She was created in the lab with some of Kagome's own DNA. Her growth had been speed up so that in just one year she was already a teenager.  
  
Kagome checked the oxygen level in the tube and it was much lower than she had left it just that morning. She regulated the oxygen level and glared at Inuyasha, who was now mixing chemicals. "Did you do that just to spite me or something?"  
  
Inuyasha turned angrily. "Don't blame me for your mistakes. I haven't done anything wench."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha started a heated argument. They were so busy fighting neither scientist noticed the extra person in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome sat down at a table with Sango. She and Inuyasha spent the whole morning fighting and she wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"How dare he! I know he tried to mess up my experiment, he was the only one who could have!"  
  
"Well at least your lab partner can keep his hands to himself. Miroku must have grabbed me ten times this morning. I don't care if he has a deadly genetic disorder that we're trying to cure because if he doesn't stop groping me I'm going to kill him!"  
  
The two men in question were sitting at another table talking to each other. Inuyasha looked bored as Miroku pointed out girl after girl with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
"You know Inu you should really get a girl friend. It would be good for you. Plus I know plenty of good looking ladies who seem to like you."  
  
"Please, the last thing I need is a girl hanging all over me just because she finds me attractive."  
  
"Well what about Kagome Higurashi? She's a good looking sensible girl and you work with her every day."  
  
"I don't want to deal with that bitch any more than I have to."  
  
Kikyou walked over to where Kagome and Sango were sitting. "Hello girls. Kagome I need to talk to you."  
  
"What do you want Kikyou?" Sango was glaring at her suspiciously.  
  
"Just some info on Inuyasha. You see I've had my eye on him for awhile and assuming you two aren't involved I'd like to know more about him."  
  
Kagome didn't like Kikyou but saw no reason to be rude so agreed to answer her questions.  
  
"First do you know why his hair is silver?"  
  
"All I know is that he had some kind of accident in college and his hair has been that color ever since."  
  
"Do you know if he has a girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't think so but I try to avoid talking to him when it's not necessary."  
  
"Thanks." Kikyou sauntered over to Inu's table and began to flirt.  
  
"Well about time she left." Kagome said to Sango starting a new conversation about how annoying Kikyou was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in the Lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The extra person hadn't left. Naraku crept from his hiding place. He looked at the two girls in their test tubes then went to the computer and typed something into it. He altered the genetic makeup of the girls then going to the circuit breaker he brought up the power levels to a dangerous point. He then snuck out through the vent.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were on their back to the lab when a loud explosion came from around the corner. They ran into their lab and found it totaled. The test tubes were broken and the two girls lay on the floor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N ok so you people probably hate m for the cliffy but the next chapter is all written out so if you want it I suggest that you review. Just so you know I'm not a Kikyou fan she's just there for comic relief. Also I'm no scientist so most of the time I don't now what I'm talking about. Ja Ne! 


	2. What the Hell?

Disclaimer: I still don't own him.  
  
A/N ok I was going to wait for more reviews on this story but I'm very bored right now and didn't sleep last night. It's about 7:30 and I'm on summer vacation. Well since I have nothing better to do I'm going to start on the story and clear up that evil little cliffy from last time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What the Hell?  
(Nice name isn't it?)  
The two scientists ran over to the girls on the floor. "I can't believe this happened, now we have to start over." Kagome began cleaning up while Inuyasha fixed the power.  
  
Suddenly one of the girls moved a bit. "AAAAH!! Inuyasha she moved!"  
  
"Don't be crazy they can't live outside of those tubes." Suddenly the other girl groaned and began to sit up slowly. "What the hell!?"  
  
both of the girls slowly sat up and began to look around the room. "Inuyasha do you notice anything strange about them?"  
  
"Other than the fact that they're moving?"  
  
"Yes. Mine has sparkly hair, look at the wing markings on her back. Then yours has cat ears." (No not dog-ears cat ears.)  
  
"They weren't like that this morning." Inuyasha walked over to the girl with the ears and touched them.  
  
"Get off! Where am I?! Who are you?!"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned as Kagome laughed. "She definitely has your DNA." Kagome wrapped her lab coat around the other girl and Inu did the same then left to get the supervisor of their project, his older half brother Sesshomaru. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One argument later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do either of you know how this could have happened?"  
  
"No. Everything was fine when we left for lunch. Then when we came back we found them." Inuyasha was getting impatient. (surprise surprise)  
  
"Can they talk at all?"  
  
"The one with the ears can, but she has his bad attitude."  
  
Sesshomaru snickered then looked at the girl. "Do you have a name?" She nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"Sanura." (This character belongs to my friend so I don't own her.)  
  
Sesshomaru turned to the other girl who was now examining some kind of powder. "And what is your name?"  
  
"What? Oh. My name is Yooso." (that's me! I do own this character and I'm going to use her in a lot of my stories because it took forever for me to make her up)  
  
"Hmm. Well I suppose you could always put them back into the test tubes and resume your assignment."  
  
Kagome thought as she watched Yooso sniff the powder she had been looking at.  
  
"AH AH AHCHOO!" A strong gust of wind blasted through the room in response to her sneeze.  
  
"On second thought maybe you should do tests on them as they are." Sesshomaru left completely frazzled.  
  
"Well I suppose we should get them some cloths."  
  
"Yeah um. why don't you take care of that I'll try to get more out of them than their names."  
  
Kagome left the room hoping that leaving Inuyasha with the girls wasn't a mistake.  
  
"Well I guess we should probably get you checked by the doctor to make sure your both ok." He walked out of the room with the girls behind him.  
  
In the doctors office they saw Miroku getting a rather large bump on his head treated. "Hey Inu. Who are the girls?"  
  
"Don't ask, the story is way to long. They need to have a check up doc."  
  
"No problem. Miroku you're just fine you can go."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Kaede."  
  
"Don't thank me thank the fact that you have a thick skull. Now one of you girls sit up here and we'll get started.  
  
Sanura walked up past Yooso, who was now twirling her hair, and sat on the table.  
  
As Miroku walked past he let his hand go to Yooso's butt. She immediately yelled and punched him in the nose. Then she grabbed him and threw him across the room. After that she grabbed a small knife and flung it at him.  
  
Her aim had been perfect and Miroku passed out when he saw the blade buried in the wall right next to his face. At this Yooso returned her attention to her hair.  
  
Everyone was in shock and Inuyasha had no choice but to tell Kaede about the girls. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
when Kagome finally got back from shopping Inuyasha looked ready to kill something. Yooso had decided that she wanted to be a bird after watching TV for about 15 minutes. Then had a heated debate with Sanura about how it was a good thing to have a strong imagination. Then Sanura splashed water in Yooso's face because she had gotten angry. Then Miroku came in and Yooso, remembering the doctor's office screamed and threw her arms out in front of her and somehow managed to blast Miroku out of the room with a combination of wind and water. Of course after that Inuyasha had to explain everything to him.  
  
Kagome gave the girls some clothes and asked him about his day. (Big mistake.)  
  
"Oh, well I found out that they are both very healthy and have a normal growth rate now. Unfortunately I also found out that coupled with being an airhead Yooso is strong, has great aim, and some kind of special powers!"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yeah only one tiny little problem. She almost killed Miroku twice!!! And if she has that kind of power Sanura probably does too!" 


	3. Just Plain Weird

Hello so sorry for the delay on this story. I've had a busy summer and then I got hooked on my other story Four Souls of a Sacred Jewel. But I'm back now.  
  
Inuyasha: She doesn't own us. And I'm glad.  
  
Author: *softly sobs*  
  
Sanura: She doesn't own me either.  
  
Yooso: She still owns me though  
  
Author: Shut up all of you these people came for the story not you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just Plain Weird  
  
The next day Kagome got ready to do some tests on the girls. She had set up mats, treadmills, punching bags, and other things for physical tests along with computers to monitor the girls.  
  
Sango and Miroku had helped her set everything up and where going to help with the tests. The girls where dressed in gym cloths and ready to go. The only thing that was missing was Inuyasha.  
  
A familiar crashing sound told them that he was finally there. "I'm here. So what are we doing?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. " We're testing the girls' physical stamina."  
  
"Oh ok. Why don't we do Sanura on the treadmill first then Yooso?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
With that Sanura got onto the manual treadmill. Kagome put a sensor over her heart and went to the computer. Sanura ran at an amazing speed. Her breathing and heart beat where steady and she showed no signs of being tired.  
  
Yooso's speed was amazing as well but she got tired much sooner. Then they found out that Sanura was just as strong as Yooso and both had amazing agility and coordination.  
  
Then Kagome decided to test their accuracy by having them throw baseballs at a target. Sanura did well but Yooso couldn't hit the target.  
  
" Come on Yooso just hit the thing once!"  
  
"I can't. It's too hard."  
  
Finally they gave up. Yooso couldn't even do whatever it was she had done to push Miroku out of the lab.  
  
The whole group ate lunch together, Miroku sitting far away from Yooso. Then Kagome noticed that Yooso hadn't taken off her jacket all morning. "Yooso why don't you take of that jacket? It's warm in here."  
  
Yooso rolled her eyes and took off the jacket. Kagome looked at the girl's right arm and saw two strange marks. A silver spiral went up the lower arm and a blue wavy design went around the top half, like a bracelet around her bicep.  
  
"What are those things on your arm?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, those turned up yesterday. I don't know what they are."  
  
Sanura was staring out the window leaving her food untouched. Sango noticed and got an idea. "Hey why don't we finish our lunch outside? Sanura and Yooso haven't been outside before."  
  
With that everyone went outside. Yooso stood there for a while. It looked like she was trying to absorb the sun. Sanura immediately started to look around. Then she sprawled out on the grass. Yooso and the others did the same and soon everyone was talking and eating happily.  
  
A grasshopper went past Sanura. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a grasshopper." Inuyasha watched as Sanura slowly went into a crouching position and pounced at the grasshopper.  
  
"Yooso get down from there!" Kagome had just noticed Yooso preparing to jump from a tree.  
  
"Okay. Ooh flowers!" She jumped to the ground and scrambled over to the flowerbed.  
  
Then Kikyou sauntered out. "Hello Inu. What are you doing out here?" She batted her eyes in a flirty way.  
  
"Fuck off Kikyou."  
  
Unfazed Kikyou noticed Sanura still attacking grasshoppers. "Who is that? Oh. Don't you have the cutest little ears."  
  
She ran over and promptly played with Sanura's cat like ears. She was so interested in the ears she didn't notice the angry look on Sanura's face. 'Must not kill, must not kill.' "That's it!" Sanura slapped Kikyou. "MY EARS! DON'T TOUCH THEM YOU BITCH!"  
  
Kikyou walked away shocked. Then Yooso came back her arms full of flowers. "Look what I found!" Everyone looked at her. Kagome noticed something on her left arm.  
  
"Yooso what is that on your left arm?"  
  
Yooso looked and saw another mark. This one was green and looked like a leaf. "I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N Well I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was fun to write.  
  
Kikyou: why did you make my Inuyasha be mean to me?  
  
Author: because I don't like you.  
  
Kikyou: no fair  
  
Sanura: Oh shut up before I make you.  
  
Yooso: Haha and she will too  
  
Inuyasha: I would pay to see that  
  
Author: Inuyasha will you stop that  
  
Kagome: Review please  
  
Yooso: Ja ne 


	4. First Flight

Gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to take so long to update. I'm not worthy of loyal readers. But this is a good chapter I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: do I have to? *lawyers pop up* ok ok sheesh. I don't own Inuyasha ok. But I do own Yooso. Sanura belongs to one of my best friends so don't even ask.  
  
IY: Damn straight you don't own me  
  
Author: Yeah yeah don't rub it in.  
  
IY: nobody owns me  
  
Kag: ahem  
  
IY: uh never mind  
  
Yooso: *giggles uncontrollably*  
  
Sanura: oh just get on with the chapter  
  
Author: all right all right. Sheesh talk about cranky  
~*~  
First Flight  
  
Yooso was confused. She looked at her arms then at her left leg. On her thigh a yellow sun was showing. Then she looked at the wing markings on her back. ' I don't get it. Why are all these marks showing up? This hasn't happened to Sanura.' Yooso shook her head and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
Yooso was up on the roof looking out at the town and garden below. She didn't know why but being up high felt like home. She walked to the very edge and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was a hawk and before she knew it she was flying through the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Yooso woke up to Kagome shaking her. "Leave me alone mom! Go bother Sanura." (Kagome is like a mom to Yooso and Sanura is like a sister. Deal with it.)  
  
"Yooso your sister is already up and it's almost time to start your exercises. Remember you agreed to exercise every day."  
  
Yooso got up and started walking groggily. She looked at Sanura brushing her hair wide-awake. All thoughts of the dream she had were completely wiped from her mind as she thought of how much she hated morning people.  
  
After her shower Yooso still didn't feel awake. Kagome had to practically drag her into the exercise room.  
  
They were halfway through a warm up when Inuyasha stumbled in looking pissed off and tired, a mirror image of Yooso. "So I see calling you at six AM actually gets you to work on time."  
  
"You bitch you lost me an hour of sleep and an hour at the gym."  
  
"You are in gym cloths so you can exercise with us."  
  
Inuyasha joined the girls in stretching grumbling the whole time. After stretching Sanura began running on the treadmill while Inuyasha groggily lifted weights. Yooso began to hit a punching bag half-heartedly.  
  
"Yooso put something behind those punches! It's hardly moving! Put some feeling behind those punches or you won't get any breakfast." Kagome yelled. (slave driver)  
  
Sanura began to snicker uncontrollably. "Yeah Yooso put some feeling into those punches." (evil isn't she. *sniff* I did her owner proud)  
  
Yooso felt her anger rising. She had never been angry before but she was enjoying the feeling. "I hate morning people." She continually said as she watched the others eating breakfast. She was still at the punching bag.  
  
Inuyasha was downing cup after cup of coffee while Sanura continued to taunt the already pissed of Yooso. "Hey Yooso. You hungry? If you are just hit the bag harder. Come on Yooso hit it, hit it!"  
  
Yooso clenched her fists, she had reached her boiling point. She hit the bag with a force that was unheard of. She hit it so hard that the chain holding it to the ceiling snapped sending it flying across the room. "Was that hard enough?!"  
  
Yooso stomped over to the table and grabbed a piece of toast. She spread some butter on it then threw the knife at the infuriating target she couldn't hit with a baseball the day before. She hardly even noticed that the knife hit the target dead center. She left the room without a second glance at the others.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the knife in the target. "I told you she had good aim."  
  
"Inuyasha stop being and idiot. Sanura go find Yooso and bring her back please." Kagome was staying as calm as possible.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Yooso had gone up four flights of stairs and was now on her fifth on the way to the roof. When she got outside she felt better. She sat down on the edge of the roof her legs dangling over the side.  
  
Sanura had heard her walking up the stairs and followed her. When she walked out onto the roof she gasped at Yooso's dangerous position. "Yooso what are you doing?! Come on we should go downstairs."  
  
Yooso got up and turned toward Sanura, she closed her eyes and sighed. 'I really wish I could turn into a bird and fly away like I did in my dream.' She then tensed up and clenched her fists to try to calm down. When she opened them Sanura was staring at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Y..you're a hawk." Yooso looked down at herself and saw that Sanura had spoken the truth. When she looked at her sister she saw an evil smile on Sanura's face. Then suddenly Sanura pounced. Yooso instinctively took to the air. She began flying around happily enjoying the feeling. When she landed she changed back into herself. "Yooso. How did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know but I think we should go down and tell them."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at the story the two girls were telling her. She looked over at Inuyasha and was surprised that he seemed to believe the girls.  
  
"Do you think you can do it again?"  
  
"Don't tell me you actually believe them!"  
  
"Actually I do. I was the one who saw Yooso blast Miroku out of a room with wind and water. And you should remember how she sneezed and started a mini hurricane in the lab!"  
  
"STOP YELLING! I'll prove that we are telling the truth!"  
  
"You show em Yooso."  
  
Yooso closed her eyes and thought about becoming a bird again. This time she was fully aware of the transformation. When she opened her eyes it was to see Inuyasha and Kagome looking shocked.  
  
She couldn't sit and enjoy it for long though because Sanura was soon chasing her. In panic she took flight only to have Sanura making leaps at her. As a last resort Yooso transformed in midair and fell to the floor with a crash.  
  
"Now why did you go and do that? I all most had ya!"  
  
"That's why I did it. Oww!" 


	5. Purrfect

Disclaimer: own? Me? Yeah right.  
  
A/N ok so I haven't updated in a while. Sorry people. But I have a treat especially for my good friend and faithful reviewer Sanura Sama. She is also the creator of Sanura and I thank her for letting me barrow her character. So for her and others who like Sanura I have written a chapter just for her.  
  
Sanura: yeah I'm the star.  
  
Yooso: well it is about time you got the spotlight  
  
Author: both of you be quiet or I'll never get to the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purrfect  
  
Sanura watched as Yooso again tried to hit a target with a baseball. Her sister's pathetic attempts made her laugh but the constant complaining only irritated her.  
  
Kagome was puzzled. "Maybe she can only hit it when she's angry."  
  
"Or maybe she can only hit it when she isn't trying to." Sarcasm dripped from Inuyasha's voice. This comment of coarse started yet another argument.  
  
Sanura was out of what little patience she had. 'Why do they always argue? Grr! I should go and knock some sense into them.' As she walked over to the two adults she saw the knife Yooso had thrown that morning and she suddenly got an idea. 'Yooso must only have good aim with something like a knife. With her small hands a baseball is difficult to throw and also has to be held differently.'  
  
Sanura picked up the knife and walked towards Yooso. 'Shit! Why do Kagome and Dad have to be arguing across the target? If I'm wrong and Yooso misses she could seriously injure or even kill one of them. Oh well it will teach them not to argue.' (She is so mean. I love her^___^.)  
  
She handed the knife to Yooso. " Throw this at the target."  
  
"But."  
  
"Don't argue just do it."  
  
Yooso looked unsure but threw the knife at the target. The adults stood in shock silenced by the knife that was quivering in the center of the target.  
  
"Yooso why did you do that?" Kagome said shakily.  
  
"Sanura told me to."  
  
Sanura found everyone staring at her. That made her blood boil. "What? Oh come on it made sense that she would only have good aim with a knife and you two wouldn't have moved even if I had asked!"  
  
Inuyasha started to lecture her but was soon cut off by a Sanura super tantrum. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she picked up a filing cabinet and threw it across the room. (I did that with my hamper once.) "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOOSO ANYWAY!" With that screamed she left the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sanura ran at top speed outside. Then she jumped into a tree and sat in the branches pouting. When she calmed down she began to look around. She saw Miroku sitting out on the lawn with his eyes closed. 'What the hell is he doing?'  
  
Curiosity got the best of her and she went to investigate. 'He can't be asleep.' "Miroku what are you doing?"  
  
He cracked and eye open and looked at her. "I'm meditating."  
  
"Why are you doing that?"  
  
"It calms me down and heightens my spiritual awareness. Plus I get fewer bruises from Sango when I'm doing this."  
  
Sanura couldn't help but laugh a little. This was the first time she had talked to the lecherous Miroku but she already liked the strange man. He was one of the only people she knew who wasn't obsessed with Yooso's unusual powers. Even Sango paid more attention to her breezy sister.  
  
"Why are you so upset?"  
  
Sanura was surprised. "How did you know I was upset?"  
  
"I told you meditation heightens your spiritual awareness. I could sense your disturbed aura the minute you came outside."  
  
Sanura couldn't help but tell the calm man the whole story. "I just got so mad!"  
  
"That happens. Everyone gets mad sometimes."  
~*~  
  
Sango walked out of the big building. 'Where is that hentai? We need to get some work done.' Then she saw him talking to Sanura. She walked over and listened in.  
  
"Where did you learn to meditate?"  
  
"Well actually I used to be a monk. I came here to find a cure for a disease I have that's been in my family for centuries."  
  
"What does the disease do?"  
  
"Well it's hard to explain but basically it starts out small but grows and grows until it kills you. It's also hereditary."  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"A little. I'm used to death. My mother died giving birth to me and my dad died when I was 8 because of the disease."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I've had a good life. The monks I studied with taught me not to focus on self-pity. Sometimes I get upset and that is when I meditate. I still think of myself as a monk even if I'm a rebellious one."  
  
Sanura smiled Miroku had the wonderful ability to make her feel better. "Can you teach me how to meditate Miroku?"  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
~*~  
  
Sango was amazed. She had never heard Miroku talk about himself. 'He never told me any of that.'  
  
Did you ever bother to ask? (Damn little voice it always thinks it can control you. Shut up and keep writing. Yes master.)  
  
'No'  
  
She watched as Miroku told Sanura what to do. 'He seems so different from the letch I know.'  
  
~*~  
  
Sanura sat on the ground. She felt calm and collected. She began to concentrate on her own energy like Miroku had told her. She could sense it easily. She felt the instinct to channel it. She made her energy flow around her right hand it was warm and getting hotter. She had to let it go.  
  
She opened her eyes and ran over to an open spot in the yard. Miroku fallowed curiously. Instinct told her just what to do. She stretched out her clawed hand and swiped downward. Energy erupted from her fingers leaving deep ruts in the ground where it hit.  
  
"That was amazing Sanura! Do you remember how you did that?" Miroku was excited at Sanura's accomplishment.  
  
Sanura worked with Miroku all afternoon before she mastered her newfound power. Miroku had trouble getting her to stop she was so happy.  
  
"Come on it's time for dinner and we can surprise Kagome and Inuyasha tomorrow."  
  
As he dragged Sanura inside Sango stepped out from behind the tree she had been behind. 'I never knew he could be like that.'  
  
*******************************************************************  
A/N that's all she wrote. No more till next update which will be soon I hope. Anywayz hope everyone liked my chappie. If you did please review because I like a little recognition. If you didn't I don't mind some constructive criticism but don't bother to flame because I really don't care. If you hate my story just don't read it.  
  
Ja ne peoples. ^_________^ 


	6. Put a Smile on Your Face

A/N Well I'm writing again. (Shocker) Sorry it took so long to update every one. I do know at least one person who is totally ready to kill me. But if you have been following my story you don't want to read this so on with the fic.

FYI: I do not now nor will I ever own Inuyasha. -.-

Put a Smile on Your Face 

Sanura was happy. By learning her new trick she not only got attention but she also had something to lord over Yooso. She had gotten her ability down to an art and was beginning to create illusions with her mind.

Yooso on the other hand was not improving. She still had random bursts of power but she never remembered what she did. She began to draw away from the others. She was often found outside reading, exercising, or meditating like Sanura had shown her.

Every day was the same dull thing. Yooso would wake up grumpy and have to deal with Sanura and Kagome being too happy for the early hour. She would exercise then eat breakfast. Then she would either go out on the lawn or the roof to meditate. She would be called in for lunch then go outside and read or exercise. Then she was called in for dinner and would finally go to sleep. The next day she did it all over again.

One day when she was walking inside to get another book she saw Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sanura arguing over what to watch on TV.

"Not football again! We watched that yesterday!"

"That was a completely different game Sanura!"

"Yeah sorry but your out voted."

Sanura looked very unhappy until she noticed Yooso. "Hey Yooso! Come watch with us!" She grabbed Yooso and dragged her to the couch. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything but football."

Both girls looked at the men who were trying to think of a way to watch the game. Inuyasha retaliated. "Sorry but now it's just a tie."

"No it isn't." Kagome and Sango walked into the room.

"We would like to watch TV too, and we don't like football." Sango enjoyed the upset look on the guys' faces.

"So that means that you're out voted." Kagome grinned evilly as she tweaked Inuyasha's nose.

The girls giggled as the men were forced to give in. Both were pouting as Sanura began to channel surf. She stopped on MTV.

"Oh no!" Inuyasha groaned as Miroku began to stare at the TV. A group of girls where dancing and singing on a stage.

Kagome watched intently. "You know I used to dance."

"I want to do that." Sanura looked enviously at the girls on the screen.

"Me too!" Yooso chirped. She jumped up dragging Sanura with her and both began to mimic the moves of the dancers.

The scientists were completely shocked when the girls did the dance perfectly.

"What?" Yooso didn't like that they were staring.

"How did you..." Sango stuttered.

"You just step when they do." Sanura was just as bothered by there amazement as Yooso was. "Come on Yooso." They both walked out of the room feeling confused.

Kagome walked into a room in the lab that had been given to Yooso. The two teens were inside talking. The walls were bare and a makeshift bed was the only furniture. Sanura's room looked the same. Looking around Kagome got an idea. "Hey you two what do you say we go shopping?"

The two girls were confused. Sanura asked first. "Who's shopping?"

"Come with me and I'll show you!"

As they walked out Kagome stopped by the TV room to tell everyone that they were going to the mall.

At those words Sango jumped up and left with them. Inuyasha and Miroku sat back and started to watch the football game. "Ahem."

They turned to see the girls standing in the doorway starring at them. "What?" Inuyasha was puzzled. He and Miroku found themselves dragged out of the building to go shopping.

The mall was huge! (aren't they all?) The girls had never seen anything like it before. If it weren't for Kagome and Sango dragging them into a store they would have stood at the entrance staring for hours.

The two older women tried to pull the teens towards the dresses and skirts, but they refused making a B line for the jeans and T-shirts. About an hour later they exited the store, the men groaning under the weight of several large bags, and the both teens sporting a new outfit.

Yooso had gone for a more comfortable look. Baggy jeans swallowed her legs and a tight sleeveless shirt clung to her petite form. A light jacket covered her arms, which Kagome refused to let people see because of the markings on her skin.

Sanura had gone for a slightly more stylized look. Tighter jeans and a patterned shirt with a long pleather jacket. She had even replaced the old baseball cap Inuyasha had given her with a black bandanna to cover her ears.

Even their shoes seemed to match their personalities. Sanura looked like she was born wearing black high-heeled boots while Yooso looked equally as comfortable in simple black hiking boots.

They spent the rest of the day shopping. Buying things for fun and for their rooms. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted. When they walked inside the main entrance to Geno Corp it was pitch black.

"Where's the light switch in here?" Miroku asked after running into something.

"There isn't one. The lights in this room are timed. Ouch!"

"Sorry Kagome."

"It's ok Sango."

Sanura was the only one who could see, and she was helping Miroku.

'Light. I need light!' No sooner had Yooso thought this than she was surrounded by a soft glow. The light grew from her until most of the room was visible.

Every one stared at her. Yooso smiled widely. She had discovered a new power.

A/N So. Yeah that's it. Sorry again for the delay. I promise to get the next chapter up a lot sooner. For those of you that don't know, which I'm sure there are quite a few of you Yooso's name is pronounced yo-so. This will be in my little blips later on as I know people tend to not read these. See you next time, please review, and Ja ne.


	7. School?

A/N I don't know why but I seem to be in an updating mood. Maybe it's because I read through all of my old reviews and they inspired me. **HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE. **Ahem. So yeah, if you didn't get that then you're an idiot. Oh well no with the story.

School?

Inuyasha and Kagome were at it again. They were constantly fighting about sending the girls to school.

"They are smart enough!"

"They aren't ready!"

"They are teenagers! They need to be with people their own age!"

"Inuyasha you can't just push them out! They are different from other teenagers!"

Yooso walked into a room that she shared with Sanura. She saw Sanura sprawled out on the couch playing a video game.

"They're at it again."

"Yeah I heard them. Still fighting about school?"

"Yeah."

Sanura sighed and paused her game. "Maybe we can find a way to get them to agree."

"That will only happen if they discuss it without yelling."

"Hell will freeze over before that happens."

"No kidding."

Yooso (yo-so) and Sanura walked down the hall talking about ways to stop the argument. Sanura heard the sound of someone crying. She looked into a room and saw Kagome with tears streaming from her eyes.

Sanura and Yooso ran to find someone to help her. Yooso was frantic. "What are we going to do? Sango is mom's best friend and she's not here."

Sanura had a plan. She ran into the lab and there was Inuyasha working on the computer. "Dad! There's something wrong with Kagome!"

He looked up and immediately shot out of the room.

He reached the room and was relieved to see Kagome sitting there. 'I almost had a heart attack I was so scared. Wait a minute. She's crying.'

He had worked with Kagome for a long time and never once saw her cry. He thought she was too strong. But here she was completely vulnerable.

"Kagome?"

She looked up startled. "Oh. It's you."

He felt hurt. 'Why do I care so much. She's just the wench my bastard of a brother is forcing me to work with.' "Well. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

With anyone else he would have dropped it. But this was Kagome, and something made him want to know. He poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her. "Here, it will make you feel better."

Kagome looked at him. 'Is he trying to be nice?' His eyes looked softer than usual. Those hypnotic golden eyes, smooth and clear as honey, pulled her in. "My boyfriend just broke up with me."

Inuyasha sat down to listen to her story.

"He says he's sick of having to compete with my work." She took a long drink of coffee. "He's been cheating on me with this little tramp of a girl for the last month! I didn't even see the warning signs."

She put her head on the table and continued sobbing. Inuyasha felt awkward. 'What am I supposed to do?' He patted her shoulder for lack of any better ideas. 'Man I feel really bad when she cries. It's like my whole world is going to crack.'

She banged her head on the table. "How could I be so stupid!"

He got up, pulled her away from the table and sat down with her on the couch. "You shouldn't bang your head like that. You'll give your self a concussion."

Kagome started to wail louder. Inuyasha panicked and instinctively pulled her into a light hug. She began to cry on his shoulder soaking his sleeve in tears. Her sobs slowly got softer.

"I know. Why don't you go out with me and Miroku tonight. You can get drunk and forget all about the jerk."

"Is this supposed to help?"

Inuyasha faltered. "I'm a guy, what do you expect?"

Kagome laughed. "Ok I'll go. And Inuyasha. You were right."

"About what?"

"We should send the girls to school."

A/N Aaahh another chapter done. That's two in one day. I'm shocked at myself. Well I gave you a bit of fluff. Mostly too remind you that this is a romance fic. Things are going to get pretty crazy later on. Advances from other men on Kag will spur on our fav hanyou, and the girls start playing matchmaker, with the help of Sango and Miroku. Sess might even join the chaos. The girls will also be faced with the distraction of boys as they enter the crazy world known as high school. Yooso will also get an enemy. A prissy cheerleader named Hannah who has connections that can ruin the lives of both Yooso and Sanura. Life is even harder when you're a teenage genetic experiment.

(in dramatic announcer voice.) Next time on Oops.(back to normal voice) Kagome gets a little tipsy. Heeheehee

give me reviews. Ja ne!


End file.
